The Bearer of Ambar
by xXFallenSakuraXx52
Summary: An elf, cursed by Sauron, is forced to wander Middle Earth as a wolf for 4000 years, until, she wanders into the Shire and meets Frodo Baggins where fates wheels begins to turn.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the The Lord of the rings or any of its characters except Malina.

Hi everyone, this is my 1st fanfiction so please R&R.

_Italic- Elvish_

* * *

Prologue

Year 500 in the Second Age

Screams were resonating throughout the house. The soon to be father, Fea, was pacing around, glancing back at the door where the screams were coming from. Then suddenly another cry joined in… the cry from a newborn baby. The door opened to reveal a she-elf.

"_How is she? Is she alright? Is the baby…" _he asked hurriedly to the midwife.

"_Calm down my lord. They are fine. You can go check yourself_" the she-elf replied.

Fea pushed passed the she-elf and entered the room. There, he witnessed the most beautiful site. Lying on the bed with her head propped up by pillows his wife, Alque, gazed lovingly at her husband.

"_Come say hello to your daughter_" she called to him.

The elf hesitantly took the steps needed to approach the bed where his, now, two most precious jewels in his world were lying down. Holding out her arms, she beckoned for her husband to take their daughter.

He gently took his daughter into his arms. Gazing at his daughter he took in the astonishing features of the little baby. Her hair was pure snow white, her tiny lips were as red as a rose. Yawning the tiny baby opened her eyes.

He gasped... the little she-elf had the most pure, clear, astonishing blue crystal eyes.

"_She's so beautiful. Thank you herves, you have given me the most perfect gift" _he whispered to his wife.

"_What should we name her," _she asked him.

The little perfect gift looked up at her father's face and smiled and grabbed a piece of his hair tugging on it.

"_Malina, for her blue eyes" _he said.

_"That fits her perfectly."_

They heard a knock on the door. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn walked gracefully into the room.

"_Here is a most beautiful site to witness," _Lady Galadriel as she walked towards Fea gazing down at the little infant. _"I can see that this little one will have a great future ahead of her" _she said.

_"A very great future indeed" _she said.

* * *

Review Please! Opinions are needed.


	2. The Fall of Eriador

Disclaimer: I do noy own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters except Malina.

PLEASE R&R! Tell me what you think.

* * *

1699 years later

Malina's POV

Screams jolted out of my fitful slumber. Scrambling out of the bed, I grabbed her robe as I hurried to the balcony.

"_How can this be happening," _I whispered shockingly.

Houses were engulfed in flames; elves could be seen running from the approaching army. The sound of swords clashing, bow strings singing cut through the screaming. Distantly I could hear the bellowing of an orc saying, "Find the white-haired elf! Find her!"

Hearing these words, I finally jolted out of my shock. I grasped at the necklace around my neck making sure it was still there. Hanging on the necklace was a mithril ring, in the middle was a sapphire shaped like a rose. The ring glittered with a mysterious light.

I dashed out of her chamber and hurried to the main room of the house.

"_Mother! Father! Where are you-," _I stopped suddenly.

It took me a few seconds to register what the scene in front of me was. Lying there on the floor was the great Lord and Lady of Eriador, my parents, dead. Standing over them was a dark figure it's back was facing me. In its hand was his sword… covered in blood.

"_Mother… Father," _I whispered, tears flying to my eyes.

The figure, hearing my voice, slowly turned toward me. On one of its fingers holding the sword was a golden ring. It was glowing red with the words that were inscribed on it.

"_Sauron," _I whispered with horror.

"_I have finally found you. You have kept me waiting quite some time so I decided to punish you for keeping me waiting," _Sauron crooned hauntingly.

I shivered that voice… that terrible voice was full of bloodlust. I grabbed the ring that hung around her neck.

He started to walk towards me I took a few steps back until my back hit the wall. Sauron reached his hand out to me when suddenly a bright glow came from my ring Ambar. It forced Sauron back and he went flying through the wall and into the blood covered street.

"_What is that," _he shouted at me. "_What is that power coming from!"_

I let go of my necklace revealing where the powerful light was coming from. My ring Ambar one of the most closely kept secrets in elven history was revealed to the one person that they deliberately kept from the dark crusader.

"_I see… so that's it. You filthy elves created another ring in secret. One that I couldn't sense. Tell me when they forged that ring for you. So full of power… GIVE IT TO ME!" _Sauron shouted as he leapt towards me with a maniac look in his eyes.

Light once again burst from Ambar, sending him flying again right back. Sauron slowly got up I could feel the rage and bloodlust radiating from him.

"_It seems that blasted ring won't let me even touch you. So I guess I'll settle for this. Until I find away to tear that ring of your neck and make its power mine you will wander Middle Earth as a creature of this world, all your precious elf friends will believe you perished with your parents," _Sauron growled at me.

The next words that came from his mouth were of the black language of Mordor. I grabbed my head as the pain from those words started. I felt black magic surrounding me, Ambar was glowing even brighter. The pain got worse and worse until I knew no more.

Pain was the first thing that registered in my mind as a slowly regained consciousness. Something felt different, something odd; I could smell the choking scent of burned wood, blood, and death. I slowly opened my eyes, something was defiantly wrong. My vision was dimmer than it was before, I started to get to my feet when I fell I looked down at my legs and was shocked by what I'd seen. There were four legs instead of two. I stumbled to my feet and stumbled to the pond that was nearby. I looked into the pond and was shocked beyond belief by what was reflected in the water. Looking back at me was a wolf, a wolf with pure white fur and sapphire eyes; they were the same color that my hair and eyes were.

This isn't happening… this just can't be happening. While I was trying to wrap my head around what was happening. Then suddenly my parent's faces flashed through my mind. On no, no, no, no, no I ran clumsily on my new paws to the ruins of the burned house. They were still there but know they were horribly disfigured by the fire that had burned my beloved house to the ground.

Whimpering I sat down on my butt heavily. Something made a noise from around my neck I peered down and saw that I was still wearing my necklace where my beloved Ambar hung from still present.

I remembered the last words that Sauron said to me. So this is what he meant. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone that I was still alive seeing how I was unable to talk. I could sense black magic engulfed around my new body. Thanks to this they would believe that I was one of Sauron's followers. I walked slowly to my parent's disfigured remains and threw back my head as I howled with sorrow that was radiating from here. I don't know how long I sat there until I finally started to get to my feet and walked towards the forest. I looked back at the town of my birth one last time. Then turned back to the trees and ran through the trees.

* * *

Another chapter done. I'm trying to get the Fellowship of the Ring part of the story done as soon as I can.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW. Tell me what you think so far.

Tomorrow I'll update again. See you all soon!


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its inspiring characters except Malina.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW

* * *

4742 years later

Year 3000 of the 3rd age

"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the Earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men — who above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

Unknown to Sauron, the elves forged another ring named Ambar. It was given to one of the most beautiful and wise elf who was considered a true gift to the fair race of elves.

One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted.

A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.

Victory was near.

But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated.

The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

It betrayed Isildur…to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited.

Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

Malina's POV

I slowly regained consciousness. I stretched as I yawned and opened my eyes to great the rising sun. That dream… that voice in my dream, I recognized it, it was Galadriel's voice.

How many years has it been since I had heard her voice. While I was pondering this, I remembered, what my dream was about.

It was one of Galadriel's sent vision dreams. Since I am a holder of one of the great rings of power I am able to see the dreams she meant to send to Elrond.

No one from my former life knew that I still lived. I had tried to get near other elves, but it was just as Sauron said. No elf would trust me because they could sense the black magic from my curse. The first time and last time I tried, I ended up with an arrow in my shoulder.

Wait a minute… a hobbit that was what Galadriel had said. The one ring was in the hands of a hobbit. What was the name again…? Bilbo Baggins that was it. It was in that moment I made my decision.

I was going to go to the Shire.

If what Galadriel spoke of was true then the time was coming. The time when Sauron will awaken is coming. I had to see this through I resolved to myself. If the time was truly coming then the one who has the ring will be in grave danger.

From Sauron and the ring itself.

I walked toward the stream of water and looked at my reflection. No matter how much I wished that the figure looking back at me would be my normal elf self it never came true. Looking back at me was a wolf with white fur and blue eyes. Sighing I drank my fill of water then I raised my nose in the air sniffing for prey.

It had taken a long time for me to get use to hunting for food with teeth and claws instead of my bow and arrow.

I caught the scent of a rabbit; I silently stalked towards my prey when it finally came into view. I was on a ledge 4 feet above it. With my ears pinned back on my head I leaped with my teeth bared. Then that was that, my fangs were buried in its neck and its life on Middle Earth was over. I crouched down and devoured my prize. Just as the sun was at it's peak. I turned north for the Shire.

It has been a fortnight since I had decided to head to the Shire. I was only a few miles away when suddenly the wolf side of me warned me. Danger, something dangerous was closing in fast.

Then I heard a shriek that had I possessed hands I would have covered my ears. I recognized that shriek. It was that of a Nazgul's. I turned towards the noise when it finally came into view. It was riding a black horse with blood red eyes.

It stopped when I came into view.

"_**There you are. You cursed she-elf. My master has sent me to retrieve you. The time has come when he will finally rip that ring of your neck,**_" the Nazgul's voice hissed out of it's invisible mouth.

I pinned my ears against my head and barred my teeth with my tail held up high in the air.

I would never go down without a fight. There was no way in the Valar that I was going to go anywhere with this coward of a human.

Shrieking it drew its sword, and the horse charged at me. I slipped past the horse's thundering hooves and dodged the Nazgul's sword. The horse wheeled around and charged at me again. In my quickened movement that I needed to dodge the horse's hooves I didn't see the Nazgul's sword as it swung down towards me. White hot pain radiated from my shoulder. Limping backwards, I could see the horse's hooves coming toward me again.

When, suddenly, Ambar sprung to life around my neck. It threw a gleaming ball of light at the Nazgul that sent it and its horse flying backwards.

Shrieking the Nazgul leapt to its feet and climbed back onto its horse. Ambar glowed even brighter around my neck. It got brighter and brighter until it forced the horse and its rider to run away.

I stood there in my battle position until Ambar's light disappeared.

I relaxed and sighed and begun to lick my wounds until another noise reached my sensitive ears. One I could never forget, the shrieks of orcs coming quickly to where I was. I turned and ran with all my might towards the Shire. I reached a stream of water and I entered the water and started running towards my destination. The water would mask my scent so they couldn't track me.

I don't know how long I ran through the stream till I finally came to a stop. I tiredly crawled out of the water and collapsed onto the ground. I felt lightheaded; I looked down at my shoulder and saw the blood that soaked my white fur. In my haste to run away from the orcs I had forgotten about my wound. Although know it was hard to ignore. I had lost too much blood, I couldn't move anything because my limbs felt like lead.

I… have… to do… something… before I…..

I drifted into unconsciousness.

I slowly regained consciousness my senses came back one by one. My hearing was first, I could hear the clanking of pots and pans coming from somewhere. Then my smelling came back, I licked my lips, I could smell the meat that someone was cooking. I opened my eyes and found myself on a blanket in front of a burning fire. Then my sense of pain came upon me once again. I whimpered loudly, the sound in the kitchen stopped.

I could hear the sound of light footsteps coming my way as the person came into my view I lifted my head up weakly. It was a small little man, and then I realized it was not a man but a hobbit.

"Well hello there little wolf, I was wondering when you would wake up. It's been three days since I found you in the forest," the small hobbit walked cautiously to my side.

"You were quite a sight, my friends and I came upon you in the forest covered in blood." By now he had reached my side and knelled in front of me. "My name is Frodo Baggins, you are free to stay here until you feel better."

"Is the lady wolf awake yet Frodo," another voice came from what I guessed was the kitchen. The person slowly came into view.

"Yes she's awake Uncle," Frodo replied.

"Why hello there little missy, my name's Bilbo Baggins."

Hearing this I went stiff with shock. My mind was trying to grasp that the person in front of me was the one I was looking for. Then the pain in my shoulder reached a whole new level until I blacked out.

It took me a few days to get over my shock. In trying to escape I had ran over twenty miles till I reached the forest where apparently Frodo liked to read his book in peace among the trees. In the next few days I grew attached to Frodo, he was so kind and caring and so unselfish.

I was currently dozing with my head resting on his lap as he petted my head as he read his book. Sighing he closed his book and looked down at me.

"You know we need to give you a name. We can't keep calling you lady wolf now can we? I talked to Bilbo… how do you like the name Aear it means sea in the elvish language. I think it suits you because of your eyes. What do you think?" he gazed down at me innocently.

I looked up at him and wagged my tail as I started to lick his face. Laughing he got up and dashed back towards Bag End.

It was then that I promised myself that I would protect this innocent little creature till my last breath.

* * *

Another chapter finished! I will upload another chapter tomorrow. So please read & review.


	4. Gandalf the Grey

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its fantastic characters except my OC.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW and tell me what you thinl of the story so far.

* * *

1 year later

Year 3001 of the 3rd age

Aear POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I welcomed the rising sun. Yawning, I stretched and rose from my bed in front of the fire in the sitting room. Bilbo and Frodo were still asleep they wouldn't be up for a few more hours.

I walked to the window that they left open for me since I like to go outside to watch the sun rise then fall and greet the moon as it ascended into the night sky. Jumping out the window, I started climbing up to the top of the hill that was Bag End. I sat down and turned my head to the east to watch the sun rise. As I watched the golden orb I thought about the recent year's event. It was now one year exactly since I met the two hobbits. Life with them was so peaceful.

Looking back to those first few days I couldn't get over the shock about how Frodo and Bilbo treated me. Since the curse was placed on me and person man, elf, and dwarf had treated me with hostility because of the black magic.

However with them they treated me with kindness. Although all the other hobbits except Sam, Pippin, and Merry treated me with distain.

I heard pots clanging in the kitchen signaling to me that my new family was awake. Getting to my feet I walked back down the hill and jumped through the window and headed to the kitchen.

Frodo smiled at me as I entered the kitchen "Well hello there Aear, done watching the sun rise I see."

Wagging my tail I came to stand next to him as he prepared to make breakfast. Patting my head he set to work. Then Bilbo came in just as Frodo was finished.

"Well good morning Frodo, Aear. Oh that smells good Frodo," Bilbo stated happily.

"Thanks Bilbo," Frodo smiled at him as he carried the plated to the table and put my plate on the floor. Licking my lips I started to consume the delicious food.

Afterwards Bilbo went to the study as Frodo cleaned up. Grabbing his new book on the counter he turned to look at me.

"Aear, can you cover for me? Bilbo will want me to answer the door every time a well wisher came to the door."

Nodding my head I turned to walk to Bilbo's study. I couldn't blame Frodo really. Since Bilbo's party was tomorrow all of Hobbiton was coming to suck up to Bilbo.

I walked into the study where Bilbo was sitting at his desk brainstorming. He had decided to write a book about the time he had his adventure with Gandalf all those years ago. I knew Bilbo was planning to leave the Shire after his party and go on another adventure. I lied down at his feet as he picked up his quill and begun to write murmuring to himself.

"Ahrrmm… The twenty-second day of September in the year fourteen-hundred, by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle-Earth. The Third Age of this world, There and Back Again. A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins."

Turning the page he carried on in his nostalgic tone.

"Now… where to begin? Ah, yes. Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk — Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise."

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Frodo! Someone at the door!" Bilbo shouted to the empty house. Then returned to his writing.

"In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbits' only real passion is for food."

A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quaint. But today, of all days, it is brought home to me, it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

More knocking on the door interrupted him.

" Frodo! The door!"

The knocking became even louder and persistent.

"Sticklebacks! Where is that boy? Frodo!" Bilbo shouted as he threw his quill down and went to answer the door.

Sighing I got to my feet and followed him. I knew that if I would be in the hobbits view as they tried to bribe Bilbo so they could be invited to the party. I sat down at the entrance and watched as Bilbo opened the door.

After Bilbo got rid of the bothersome hobbit he went right back to his writing. I liked to listen to him as he recounted his past events.

"And so, life in the Shire goes on, very much as it has this past Age… full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly, if it comes at all. For things are made to endure in the Shire, passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a Baggins, living here under the Hill… in Bag End. And there always will be."

I gazed at him as he looked over all of his old maps. Sighing he tossed the map aside and reached into his pockets. An alarmed look came upon his face as each second passed he became even more frustrated.

"Where's it gone," he whispered to himself.

Lifting my head I cocked it to the side as I looked at him with confusion.

He started to turn the house over as he searched for something. Finally he reached deeper into his waist pocket. Sighing in relief he pulled out the object of his thoughts and closes his hand around it.

I knew now what he was searching for. That cursed ring of his. I could tell that the ring was still sleeping and for that I was deeply grateful.

Turning around Bilbo saw me in the hallway looking at him in confusion. Smiling at me he went to pat my head as he looked at me with apology in his eyes. He started down the hallway back to his study.

Another knock at the door interrupted Bilbo again.

Without moving from his spot he shouted, "No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" An aged voice came from the door.

Bilbo jumped to his feet in shock and dashed to the door. I quickly followed after him wondering who would cause this kind of reaction from Bilbo.

Bilbo opened the door.

Standing there towering over Bilbo was an old man with gray hair and a long beard clothed in gray robes and with a light blue pointed hat on his head. In his hand was a twisted staff made from brown wood.

I knew then who it was thanks to Bilbo's stories. This was Gandalf the Great the very same person who had pushed Bilbo out this very door and onto his adventure.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo said shockingly.

"Bilbo Baggins!" the wizard stated in his aged voice.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo rushed forward eagerly to give his old companion a hug.

"Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old — who would believe it? You haven't aged a day."

Laughing Bilbo came back to the door inviting Gandalf inside.

After Bilbo closed the door he rushed down the hallway asking Gandalf if he wanted anything to drink or to eat. Gandalf declined politely as he walked into the sitting room and ended up hitting his head on the ceiling. He nursed the bump that was now on his head then froze when he caught site of me.

He looked at me with curiosity.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," he said as he cautiously walked toward me.

Crouching down in front of me he held his hand out towards me. Whimpering I nuzzled licked his hand.

"How peculiar. I can sense black magic from you however your spirit is filled with light," he whispered to himself.

Then he caught sight of my faithful ring Ambar that hung around my neck.

"It can't be…" he stated shockingly.

He held Ambar cautiously in his hand.

"This is one of the great rings of power. Not only that, this particular ring was said to have disappeared along with its master.

I looked him in the eye as he looked back at me.

Bilbo started to make a ruckus in the kitchen shocking us out of our little world. Getting to his feet he slowly started to walk to the kitchen.

"I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle… Oh, there's some cheese here — oh no, that won't do. Err, we got raspberry jam and an apple tart… Not much for afters, I'm afraid. Oh, no — we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake. I could make you some eggs if you like — oh. Gandalf?" Bilbo walked to the hallway only to find it empty.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said as he walked into the kitchen

"Oh, right! You don't mind if I eat, do you?" Bilbo asked with a mouth full of sponge cake.

"Oh no, not at all." Gandalf said as he sat down at the table when suddenly someone started to knock loudly on the door.

A women's voice shouted Bilbo's name outside the door.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered.

He tiptoed to the window and looked out.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" Bilbo cursed under his breath.

"They're after the house. They've never forgiven me for living this long! I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace," Bilbo stated as he walked towards the window and gazed out.

"I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book," he stated as the tea pot started to whistle, "Oh, tea!" then hurried to prepare it.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then," Gandalf asked him.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made."

"Frodo suspects something."

"'Course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you."

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him." (chuckles) "I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields… little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Bilbo put his hand in the pocket where the blasted ring was and fidgeted with it drawing Gandalf's eyes and he frowned.

"I feel thin — sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread, Bilbo sat down wearily, "I need a holiday — a very long holiday — and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"

Whimpering I stepped forward and nuzzled his hand. Bilbo smiled down at me gratefully as he scratched my head just where I liked it.

"Ah yes, I've been meaning to ask you about this new companion of yours," Gandalf inquired curiously.

"Oh where are my manners. This is Aear, she's been part of this family for over a year now," Bilbo started to tell Gandalf of how I came to be here at Bag End.

Sighing I walked back to where my bed of blankets on the floor and curled up in front of the fire, letting the two old friends go outside to reminisce together as they smoked their pipes.

I closed my eyes and drifted into uneasy sleep thinking about the events that were going to take place tomorrow and how Frodo will react when he learns that Bilbo was leaving the Shire.

* * *

Phew! Another chapter finished and a whopping 12 pages at that.

I will upload another chapter tomorrow. So look forward to it.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW I would appreciate your opinions.

SEE YOU TOMORROW!


	5. The LongExpected Party

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its fantastic characters except my OC.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW I want your opinion.

* * *

To put it simply this party was one huge chaotic that I had ever seen. For crying out loud what possessed Bilbo to invite over half the Shire to his party.

I was currently trying to keep up with Bilbo as he walked though the mobs of hobbits. I caught sight of Frodo and bared my teeth in a wolf smile. He was currently dancing the chicken dance with the little kids.

"Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!" Bilbo interrupted my thoughts as he welcomed even more guests to the party.

Tired of sitting there listening to boring small talk I walked to Frodo's side as he left the dance floor. Smiling at me slightly out of breath he patted my head as he sat down at one of the long tables joining dear Sam who was currently staring at Rosie Cotton.

"Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo told him.

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam said as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh no you don't! Go on!" With my help Frodo pushed Sam into Rosie Cotton's arms. I bared my teeth in a wolf smile while Frodo laughed with a giant grin on his face.

**BANG!**

The sound shocked me out of my glee. I spotted Gandalf lighting his fireworks as the little kids crowded around him. Then I spotted Bilbo sitting on a stool surrounded by hobbits. I jogged to his side and lied down by his little hairy feet. Scratching my head right where I loved it he got back to his story telling.

"There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly."

The children all gasped with their eyes wide open in shock.

"They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees — poof!"

The children gasped again.

"And turned them all to stone!"

Something drew my gaze, there right by Gandalf's cart full of fireworks, was the mischievous hobbits Merry and Pippen.

Silently I stalked over to Gandalf's side to get his attention. I knew what those two were going to do. They were going to steal his fireworks.

Finally I caught his eyes as he turned towards his wagon for more fireworks. "Hmm, what is it Aear," he asked me with curiosity.

Wagging my tail I gestured with my head to the tent where Merry and Pippin had taken their prize. When, suddenly, I heard another great bang.

The tent went flying into the air with the firework as it ascended into the sky. Leaving Merry and Pippin lying on the floor covered in soot with their hair smoking.

Looking up into the sky the firework burst full of light transforming into a flaming red dragon heading straight towards the crowd of hobbits causing panic to run through them.

The screaming started the hobbits began running in panic. I caught sight of Frodo tackling Bilbo to the ground as the dragon passed over them and ascended back into the sky. Then… **BOOM!** The dragon burst into thousands little stars. Clapping, the hobbits admired the firework which I had no doubt in my mind was supposed to be the great finale of Gandalf's firework show. Growling under his breath I joined him as he snuck behind the two burnt hobbits.

"That was good!" Merry stated oblivious of who was behind them.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin said just as Gandalf grabbed each of them by their ear as I looked upon the scene with amusement.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. I might have known." Gandalf stated looking at them with distain.

Needless to say those to troublemakers ended up being Gandalf's slaves for the rest of the party.

After eating my enormously scrumptious meal the hobbits brought out Bilbo's gigantic cake that had a hundred and eleven candles.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech," cried everyone, including Frodo as I barked in agreement.

Laughing, Bilbo climbed onto the stage that was built underneath the giant party tree.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots." Bilbo shouted to the crowd.

"Proudfeet," shouted one of the families' members.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Bilbo stated bravely basically insulting some and complimenting the others.

Due to that comment the crowd growed quite while as I looked up at Gandalf's face I saw him smile chuckling under his breath.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do." Bilbo stated slowly. "I've put this off for far too long." Bilbo whispered but thanks to my ears I heard them. That crazy old fool. He was going to leave right now.

"I regret to announce — this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Bilbo stated finally. "Goodbye." He whispered as he looked at me and Frodo as he reached into his pocket where the ring was. Then he disappeared, shock ran through the crowd of hobbits.

I jumped to my feet at the same time Gandalf did and together we dashed back to Bag End.

The door to Bag End open and the sound of footsteps resonating through the hallway though there was no one in visible sight.

When, suddenly, Bilbo appeared laughing boldly as he slipped the ring back into his pocket.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf stated shocking Bilbo out of his euphoria when we came into his sight.

"Come on Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" Bilbo laughed as he walked by us patting me on the head.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf scolded him.

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" Bilbo asked as he turned serious. "And I'm sure you will look after Frodo as well Aear."

I smiled at Bilbo and nodded my head. I would always look after Frodo.

"Two eyes — as often as I can spare them." Gandalf promised Bilbo.

"I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo said as he started packing.

"What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." Bilbo stated the obvious lie.

"No, wait, it's — here in my pocket. Heh, isn't that, isn't that odd though? Yet, after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo said.

I pinned my ears to my head as I took a few steps away from Bilbo and moved closer to Gandalf as I whimpered in warning.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked making Bilbo turn around to look at us.

"Well no… and yes!" Bilbo whispered. "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me!" he shouted.

Ambar started to glow faintly in warning. It was the ring! Of course, there was no way Bilbo would let it go so easily. The ring had started corrupting Bilbo. That meant that it had finally awoken from its long ancient slumber. Which meant that Sauron was truly back.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf told Bilbo cautiously.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" he shouted as he started to caress the ring. "It's mine! My own, my precious." He hissed.

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you." Gandalf stated shockingly.

"Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!" Bilbo yelled at Gandalf.

I growled at Bilbo. It was obvious that the ring was manipulating Bilbo's emotions for he would never say such things.

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough." I nodded my head in agreement which caused to look at me with betrayal in his eyes.

"You — both want it for yourself!"

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf shouted as he unleashed some of his power causing the house to grow dark while Ambar glowed like a beacon in the darkness, making Bilbo cower against the wall snapping the ring's hold over him in his fear.

"Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks." Gandalf's thundering voice echoed through Bag End. "I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you," he said gently as light returned in the little house, I nodded my head in agreement.

Bilbo started crying as he stumbled into Gandalf's arms. I rubbed my head against Bilbo's arm soothingly.

Going to his knees Gandalf looked Bilbo in the eyes. "All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, hmm? Let it go." Gandalf told him gently.

"You're right Gandalf, the Ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the road is long." Bilbo started to but on his pack then grabbed his trusty walking stick as he walked towards the door then stopped in front of it. "Yes, it is time." Bilbo opened the door and started the first step out the door, he wasn't fooling either of us.

We walked toward Bilbo as Gandalf called Bilbo's name stopping the hobbit.

Bilbo looked back at us in confusion.

"The Ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf stated the obvious.

"Oh yes," Bilbo mumbled sheepishly. Bilbo took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it for a long time. Then with his hand shaking he slid his hand to the side letting the ring fall to the floor then he ran out the door. He took a few steps then sighed and lifted his head to look at the full moon.

"I've thought up an ending for my book." Bilbo turned to look at us standing in front of the door. "'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.'" He told us as he looked back up to the moon.

"And I'm sure you will my dear friend." Gandalf said gently.

"Good bye, Gandalf, Aear." Bilbo told us finally.

I walked towards Bilbo and licked his cheek. I hated to see him go but I knew he had to do this. Ever since his adventure it was obvious to me when I looked at him. Thanks to his past deeds, a normal hobbit life was just too boring for him. He was craving for more adventure until death finally claimed his free spirit.

"Good bye, dear Bilbo." They both clasped hands.

Then Bilbo finally walked out of the gate and started down the path singing to himself.

"Until our next meeting." Gandalf said looking at his friend slowly disappear down the hill.

Together Gandalf and I slowly entered the house then stopped.

Lying there forgotten on the floor was the ring. Gandalf bent down to pick it up then stopped before he touched the ring. Flashing into my mind was the picture of a giant flaming eye which I knew without a doubt was Sauron.

Gandalf rised to his feet then sat down in front of the fire. I lied down on my bed beside him and looked into the dancing flames. The wheels that had stopped when Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's had once again started to turn.

I heard Frodo rush into the house shouting Bilbo's name in despair. I stayed where I was but turned my head to look at him. I didn't want to go anywhere near that cursed ring.

Frodo walked towards us. "He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." He asked us. "Gandalf?" Frodo said startling Gandalf out of his thoughts.

He turned to look at Frodo then noticed the ring that was in his hand.

"Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End…" he told Frodo.

Gandalf grabbed the empty envelope and held it to Frodo. He slipped the ring into the envelope then quickly sealed it shut with wax, then handed it to Frodo as he said "…along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

Gandalf climbed to his feet and started to collect his things then headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked Gandalf.

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf told him without turning around.

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand."

Gandalf stopped then turned to look at Frodo. "Neither do I." he replied.

Gandalf glanced at me and looked me in the eye. A silent promise passed between us. He was asking me to protect Frodo and I was giving him my promise. He then looked at Frodo.

"Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf told him finally then left.

Leaving me, and Frodo, alone with our troubled thoughts. I looked at Frodo and saw him stare at the envelope that held the fate of Middle Earth.

* * *

Another chapter finished! And 13 pages at that. Hope you all liked it.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW tell me what you all think of the story so far.

As always I will update another chapter tomorrow so loof forward to it.

BYE!


	6. Isildur's Bane is Found

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its fantastic characters except my OC.

Well here's another chapter as promised. Hope you like it.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think.

* * *

17 years later

Year 3018 of the 3rd age

I looked up at the moon basking in its gentle light as I thought of the past events. It had been seventeen years since Frodo and I have seen Gandalf. Whatever Gandalf had set out to do was taking him a great deal of time. Sighing I walked down the hill, jumped through the window, and curled up on my bed of blankets. I stared at the dying flames like I always do waiting for sleep to take me. Closing my eyes I drifted into a restless sleep.

A huge black tower appeared in my dreams. There was a volcano behind the tower. When, suddenly, screams tore through the air.

"SHIRE! BAGGINS!" the voice screamed.

I was suddenly thrown away from the place I knew was Mordor. I found myself racing across a great plain. I looked down and I caught sight of a figure riding a galloping horse through the plain.

I gasped as I recognized the figure. It was Gandalf. He drew the horse to a stop as he looked over the hill and caught sight of the white city of Gondor.

The scene changed and I found myself in a crowded room filled with books and scrolls.

I heard shuffling behind me; I turned, and caught sight of Gandalf again. He was currently looking through some scrolls when he suddenly froze. Taking out of the pile was a great long scroll. He then began to read it aloud.

"'The Year thirty-four thirty-four of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor and the finding of the Ring of Power. 'It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain.'" [The Ring in Isildur's fingers seems to shrink] "'The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell.'"

I processed the information I had just heard in my mind. Gandalf had finally come to the realization about Bilbo's ring.

I was once again thrown away from the scene in front of me and found myself in front of a hobbits house. He was chopping wood when suddenly his dog started to bark loudly until it walked backwards into the house growing silent. I turned around and balked in surprise. Right in front of me was a Nazgul.

It turned its head towards the hobbit and hissed "Shire. Baggins."

"Baggins. There's no Bagginses 'round here! They're up in Hobbiton, that way!" the hobbit told him fearfully as he backed into his house and slammed the door shut.

I jolted awake, jumping to my feet. Frodo… I had to find Frodo. I jumped out the window and raced down the road heading towards the Green Dragon. It was finally happening. Sauron had found out the location of the ring and sent his dark wraiths on the hunt.

I ran passed a group of hobbits startling them. Ignoring their curses that they threw at me I finally reached my destination. I slipped through the door and started to search for Frodo.

I caught sight of Merry and Pippin. They were currently dancing drunkenly on top of a table singing. I finally found Frodo he was sitting with his faithful Sam at his side at a table. I padded silently to his side and rubbed my head against his leg in relief startling Frodo.

He looked down at me with shock in his eyes. I knew he was surprised to see me. Since most hobbits were uneasy about my presence so I refrained from leaving Bag End.

"What are you doing here Aear?" he asked me.

A conversation at the table next to us caught both of our attentions. There were two elderly hobbits smoking their pipes as they sipped their ale.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves, and others of a less than savoury nature." one of the man said as looked at a hobbit I recognized as the old Gaffer.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins." Gaffer told his companion.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked, he was. Young Mister Frodo, here, he's cracking!" he laughed looking at Frodo.

"And proud of it! Cheers, Gaffer!" Frodo told him.

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble'll come to you." The second hobbit exclaimed.

Frodo merely smiled and raised his tankard at him.

Oh poor sweet innocent Frodo. He had no idea that he was currently being hunted.

Finally Frodo left the bar with me right at his side. We parted ways with Sam and walked back to Bag End.

We walked up to the door and Frodo opened the door and we entered the dark household.

A strong breeze went through my window causing some papers to fall to the floor.

I smelt him before I saw him. It was Gandalf, I turned around and saw a hand clasped Frodo's shoulder and turned him around startling him.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" he asked Frodo as he stepped out of the shadows looking stressed and disheveled.

Frodo walked hastily down the hallway and opened a chest looking for the sealed envelope crying out in success. He handed the envelope to Gandalf.

Gandalf snatched the envelope and threw it into the fire. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to confirm his greatest fear.

"What are you doing?" cried Frodo.

I pinned my ears to my head and barred my fangs silently as I watched the envelop burn up in the fire revealing the ring.

Gandalf reached into the fire with a pair of tongs then turned to Frodo.

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." He then dropped the ring into Frodo's hand. "What can you see? Can you see anything?" he asked Frodo.

"Nothing. There's nothing…" Frodo replied as he turned the ring over in his fingers.

Gandalf sighed in relief but I knew better when Frodo cried out.

"Wait. There are markings." He told him. The glowing red handwriting reflected on Frodo's face. "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Gandalf told him.

"Mordor?" Frodo said as he recognized the name.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" Gandalf told him as I glared at the cursed ring.

The time had finally come…

* * *

Once again I promise another chapter for everyone tomorrow.

READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	7. The Shadow of the Past

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings of any of its marvelous characters except my OC.

READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Well here it is chapter 7!

* * *

I was lying down on my bed watching Frodo and Gandalf as the old wizard prepared to tell the dark story of Sauron. The ring was in the middle of the table as they gazed at it.

"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." He told Frodo.

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." Frodo said as he realized how it came into Bilbo's keeping.

"Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed! Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said with fear in his eyes. It was then that the cursed ring decided to whisper to Frodo.

I got to my feet and sat down next to Frodo and rested my head on his lap trying to calm his fear. Glancing down at me he managed to give me a small smile and patted me on the head. I raised my head towards Gandalf as he said those final life changing words.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it — all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Frodo jumped to his feet and grabbed the ring and started to walk down the corridor, I followed him staying behind him.

"All right, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they Gandalf?" he asked innocently as he looked at Gandalf. Oh Frodo… I looked up at Gandalf waiting for him to confirm Frodo's fear.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…"

My dream flashed through my mind as I remembered what the poor creature said.

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo finally realized.

Frodo thrust the ring towards Gandalf, "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't _tempt_ me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But _through_ me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." He admitted finally.

The time had finally come. After over 4000 years of wandering and waiting the quest was finally beginning. Although every part of me wondered why, it had to be an innocent hobbit to bear this evil.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo shouted at Gandalf.

"No! No, it can't." Gandalf whispered to Frodo.

I watched as a great sense of determination appeared in Frodo's eyes as he closed his hand around the ring.

"What must I do?" he asked Gandalf.

Frodo was throwing things into his pack while Gandalf was trying to put everything neatly as I kept out of their way.

"You must leave, and leave quickly." Gandalf told him.

"Where? Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree."

"Bree. What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire." He told Frodo as he helped him into his cloak.

"Travel only by day. And stay off the road." He advised Frodo.

"I can cut across country easily enough."

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

I heard a sound outside the window and I pinned my ears to my head and growled.

Frodo dropped to the floor as he was told. Gandalf silently walked to the window then gave the bush that rustled and thrust his staff at it. A cry came from the bush, one I recognized as my ears perked towards the noise. Gandalf dragged the figure through the window and threw him onto the table.

It was Sam, Frodo's faithful gardener.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf shouted at the terrified hobbit.

"I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf shouted at him.

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' — unnatural." He stuttered nervously.

"Noooo? Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…" Gandalf said mysteriously as he exchanged an amused glance with Frodo.

It was dawn the next morning that we set out for Bree. Gandalf was leading his horse while Frodo and I walked behind him, behind us was the faithful little Sam.

"Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf told Sam as we entered the forest.

"Be careful both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts. Is it safe?" Gandalf asked Frodo.

Frodo patted his front pocket nodding.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Gandalf looked me in the eye, reminding me of the promise I made to him. I nodded my head at the old wizard.

Gandalf mounted his horse then set it running at a gallop, leaving the three of us alone in the forest.

The two hobbits looked at each other, when, finally Frodo sighed and started walking with me at his side closely followed by Sam.

* * *

Another chapter finished! As always I promise another chapter tomorrow.

READ & REVIEW and please tell me what you think so far.

See you all tomorrow!


	8. A Shortcut to Mushrooms

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its fantastic characters except my OC.**

**Here is the chapter I promised. I hope you all like it.**

**READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Frodo, Sam, and I had been walking for two days now. With me right at Frodo's side we started towards the beginning of a large corn field.

"This is it." Sam's voice startled us causing us to turn around.

"This is what?" Frodo voiced his confusion.

"If take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam finally explained his fear.

"Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'It's a dangerous business… Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

Thanks to Frodo's encouraging words Sam finally started walking forward again as I led the way.

We were currently camping under a large oak tree, as I watched Sam cook a meal of bacon, tomatoes, and sausage. The smell of the food caused my stomach to growl. In my haste I had forgotten to eat anything yesterday because I was keeping watch for the Nazgul.

Finally the food was ready, Sam placed a plate in front of me and I pounced on it, devouring the food a then licked the plate clean forgetting my manners in my hunger. I belched, causing the two hobbits to laugh at me. I was half asleep when I heard a noise that startled me to my feet. It was the singing voices of elves.

"Sam! Wood-Elves!" Frodo cried silently. They followed me to the ridge and we looked out to see the party of elves pass by as they sang.

Some were on horses, some were walking holding lanterns, and others were carrying banners with the symbol of Rivendell.

I looked at the scene with a deep sadness in my heart. They were leaving Middle Earth and going to the Grey Havens. The time of the elves was drawing to a close. It was then I wondered if I would ever make that final journey in my old form.

My ears turned toward the hobbits as they whispered to themselves.

"They're going to the harbour beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens." Frodo told Sam.

"They're leaving Middle-Earth." Sam realized.

"Never to return."

"I don't know why — it makes me sad." Sam whispered with sadness heavy in his voice.

We were all lying down trying to go to sleep. I wasn't going to get much sleep since I was going to keep watch over them in the night. Frodo was lying on his stomach watching me, as I watched Sam constantly shifting trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam admitted finally.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo advised Sam as I looked at them in amusement.

Sam shot a skeptical look at Frodo then closed his eyes while I counted the seconds. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Sam then sat up.

"It's not working Mister Frodo. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." Sam said.

"Me neither, Sam." Frodo told him hiding a smile on his face.

I drifted into a semi conscious sleep.

Here I was again. Ambar was sending me another vision.

I found myself riding alongside Gandalf as he approached a huge stone tower. We passed under a stone bridge then came to a halt in front of the entrance to the tower.

A tall figure cloaked in white was descending from the stairs, as Gandalf dismounted from his horse.

"Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom. The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not… my old friend?" the old man asked Gandalf.

"Saruman." Gandalf bowed to his master. Then together the two of them began walking through Isengard's garden, with me at their side as Gandalf began his tale.

"You are sure of this?" Saruman asked Gandalf when the tale was finished.

"Beyond any doubt." Gandalf replied.

"So, the Ring of Power has been found."

"All these long years it was in the Shire, under my very nose."

"Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind." Saruman scolded Gandalf.

But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly." Gandalf stated.

"Time? What time do you think we have?" Saruman told Gandalf.

I was suddenly thrown away from the scene to find myself in a room filled with books and scrolls. Gandalf and Saruman were still conversing about the ring.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all — his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf — a great Eye… lidless… wreathed in flame." Saruman told Gandalf about the state of Middle Earth.

"The Eye of Sauron." Gandalf whispered with despair in his voice.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth." Saruman told Gandalf.

"You know this? How?"

"I have seen it." Saruman replied with something I couldn't identify in his voice. But whatever it was caused the wolf in me to back away in fear.

They started to exit the room with me behind them but keeping my distance from Saruman.

We entered a room that looked like a throne room with a tall black chair in the front of the room. In the middle of the room was a pedestal covered with a dark cloak.

"A Palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman." Gandalf told Saruman.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Saruman asked Gandalf as he unveiled the object in question.

It was a perfectly round orb made of some kind of glass. It was black with strange swirls in its depths.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones. We do not know who else may be watching!" Gandalf told Saruman as he covered the stone. When he touched it a great big eye of fire flashed through my mind.

"The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul." Saruman told Gandalf from his chair.

"The Nine!" Gandalf exclaimed in despair.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

"They've reached the Shire?" Gandalf asked in shock.

"They will find the Ring… and kill the one who carries it."

"Frodo!" Gandalf started towards the nearest door when it suddenly closed in front of him along with all the other doors.

Trapped Gandalf turned to look at Saruman while I was growling at Saruman.

"You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend." Saruman advised Gandalf menacingly.

"Tell me, 'friend', when did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness?" Gandalf shouted at Saruman in defiance.

With a shout Saruman jumped to his feet and pointed his staff at Gandalf throwing him into the wall and holding him there then he dropped him heavily to the floor.

Gandalf counters with his own staff, throwing Saruman onto his back. They battle back and forth. Saruman yanks Gandalf's staff from his hands, and he advances on Gandalf with both staffs. Gandalf spins helplessly just above the floor as I looked at the helpless wizard in despair.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you… have elected… the way of… pain!" Saruman yelled.

Saruman then sent Gandalf rising to the pinnacle of Orthanc.

I jumped to my feet in shock. I looked around the camp spotting the two hobbits still sleeping.

Sighing I sat down, I doubted that Gandalf would be joining us in Bree from what the dream showed me.

I looked up at the sky then felt shock. The sun was in the middle of the sky signaling that it was now noon. I jumped to my feet as I remembered that the Nazgul were already in the Shire. I nudged Frodo awake barking at him.

Frodo and Sam sat up in shock, then when they saw what time it was, they quickly packed up the camp and headed towards the direction I was leading them.

I had to keep them even further away from the main roads.

"Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" Sam shouted behind us.

Frodo and I turned back until we caught sight of Sam looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"I thought I'd lost you." Sam said as he sighed in relief.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked him.

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee!' And I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?"

Of course, ironically that was the moment when something happened.

Two hobbits ran into Frodo and Sam and knocked them to the ground. It was the two trouble makers Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins." Pippin told Merry from on top of Frodo.

"Hello Frodo!" cried Merry.

"Get off him! Frodo? Are you all right?" Sam said as he hauled Pippin off of Frodo and helped him to his feet as I watched them in barely contained amusement.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked his two distant relatives.

"Hold this." Merry asked Sam as he threw vegetable into Sam's arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam stated in realization.

It was then we all heard a dog barking and an angry, yelling voice. Pippin grabbed Frodo and ran through the cornfield, followed by Merry and I, with Sam close behind.

"'Dunno why he is so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry cried as he ran.

"And some cabbages. And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and, and the mushrooms the week before!" Pippin answered him.

"Yes Pippin! My point is, he is clearly overreacting. Run!" Merry cried.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin came to a stop at the edge of a cliff with me at their side. When, of course, Sam hit the line of hobbits sending them tumbling over the cliff. Sighing, I followed after them down the cliff.

I came to a stop beside the single pile of hobbits. Each of them was spitting dirt out of their mouths. I looked at Pippin he had landed just inches away from a pile of animal droppings.

"Ooh! That was close." Pippin cried in relief.

"Oowwww! I think I've broken something." Merry said as he pulled out a large carrot broken in half.

I looked upon the scene in pure amusement chuckling.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said as he brushed off the dirt on his shirt.

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut." Merry told him.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked him in disbelief.

"Mushrooms!" cried Pippin.

Sam and Merry rushed towards the mushrooms, followed by Pippin. Leaving Frodo and I, standing looking down the road.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo told the oblivious hobbits.

It was then I felt a great darkness coming from down the road. I grabbed Frodo's cloak with my teeth and started tugging off the road.

Thankfully Frodo followed me and cried "Get off the road! Quick!"

The four hobbits jumped off the road and hid under the hollow pocked beneath an oak tree while I hid behind another tree across from them where I could still see the road.

It was then that I caught the sound of hoofprints. The hobbits growed quiet as they finally sensed the evil that was coming towards them.

My ears prickled toward the noise with my teeth bared silently as the figure came into view.

It was then the Nazgul halted his dark horse to a stop and dismounted. It was looking around down off the road where the hobbits were.

It was then that I looked at Frodo. Something was wrong. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. It was then I saw the ring in his hand that he was slowly strained towards his ring finger. Thankfully Sam realized what was happening and startled Frodo out of his trance. Frodo jerked the ring away from his finger.

Merry threw a bag into the forest startling the rider as it moved towards the noise.

The hobbits made a break for it with me following close behind. We ran a short distance then came to a stop gasping for air.

"What was that?" Merry asked no one in particular.

I looked up at Frodo as he looked at the ring in his hand.

Night had fallen. The Nazgul was patrolling the area around us. I lead the way, guiding them through the dark forest.

"Anything?" Sam asked Frodo as he looked around.

"Nothing." Frodo replied.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked in confusion.

"That Black Rider was looking for something… or someone. Frodo?" Merry asked his distant cousin.

"Get down!" Sam cried quietly.

The hobbits fell to the forest floor while I hid behind a tree. Sometimes I really cursed the color of my fur. Thanks to the whiteness it made me stick out like a sore thumb, and made it even harder when I would hunt.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo answered Merry's question.

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Merry told us as he followed Frodo's question without needing an explanation.

We finally approached the river when a black rider appeared in front of us separating Frodo and I from the others. Growling I rushed forward and bit one of the horses legs causing it to lose its footing sending its rider flying.

Frodo and I ran towards the little boat where the three hobbits that were calling after us with a rider hot on our heels.

Just before the rider came upon us I turned and attacked the horse while dodging its master's sword. I caught sight of Frodo jumping from the dock and landed on the boat.

Noticing that I was absent, Frodo turned to look at me as I dodged the sword again. Frodo called my name in alarm as the Nazgul's blade grazed my shoulder.

Ambar sprang to life sending a ball of light at the rider which sent it flying. Turning away I ran to the docks then jumped into the freezing river. I dog paddled towards the boat and with the hobbits help and boarded the platform.

Frodo was hugging my neck in relief and scratched my ears as he looked at my wound.

"Oh Aear, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you," Frodo whispered in my ears in relief.

A screech tore through the air causing us to look toward the end of the dock.

We saw the rider followed by two others gallop away.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked Merry.

"Brandywine Bridge: twenty miles." Merry replied as he paddled us toward the other side.

We finally reached the other side. I limped off the boat first and looked around then looked back towards the hobbits gesturing to them with my tail to start walking.

Together we started walking towards the village.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! I promise you all another chapter tomorrow as always so look forward to it. Especially since Strider is now entering the picture.**

**READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.**


	9. Auther's Note

**Hey Guys,**

**I just wanted you to know why I haven't updated yet. A few days ago I posted my first chapter of my Bleach fanfiction and I got some very harsh and rude comments about it. So I'm going to focus on editing that chapter then repost it and hopefully upload this story on the same day. It should be very soon so please wait for it.**

**Thanks everyone,**

**xXFallenSakuraXx52**


	10. The Prancing Pony

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its fantastic characters except my OC.**

**Here it is as promised. Sorry it took so long.**

**As always PLEASE READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Finally we reached the gate to the village of Bree. I turned toward Frodo whining and rubbed my head on his arm. He looked at me in puzzlement then realized what was wrong.

"Wait guys," Frodo called to them as he crouched down in front of me, "Does anybody have some rope?"

"I do," Sam answered as he handed the rope to Frodo.

Frodo made a loop and put the makeshift leash around my neck then we headed towards the gate all of us soaking in the rain.

Frodo knocked on the gate.

A small peephole opened above us then closed. Another peep hole opened at the hobbits eye level.

"What do you want?"asked the old gatekeeper.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo told the old man.

The gate opened revealing an elderly man, "Hobbits! Four hobbits! What business brings you to Bree? Ah! It's a wolf" he cried as he caught sight of me.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you. I've had her since she was a little pup," Frodo reassured the gatekeeper as I looked at the gatekeeper with big puppy eyes acting like I was the picture of innocence.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo answered the gatekeeper's first question.

"All right young sir, I meant no offence. It's my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. You can't be too careful." He said as he gestured us inside.

We slowly walked up the cobbled path. We finally came across the sign for the inn we were looking for.

We entered the inn. It was crowded and full of noise. Frodo stepped toward the bar that towered over his head.

"Excuse me?" Frodo called out.

A large plump man appeared over the bar looking down at us.

"Good evening, little masters! If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Mister uh —" asked the innkeeper.

"— Underhill, my name's Underhill." Frodo lied.

"Underhill. Yes…" he stopped suddenly as he caught sight of me.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" asked Frodo, interrupting the innkeeper from voicing his concern over me.

I knew I should have stayed outside the village. But I refused to let Frodo out of my sight after what happened a few hours ago.

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember an elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat… Not seen him for six months. Though since your friends with him I'll let your wolf friend stay."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked Frodo. I nudged Frodo towards the dining room telling him to wait and get something into his stomach.

Following my example the four hobbits headed towards the dining room.

The hobbits were sitting down at the table eating some food as I sat under the table looking at the figure that was encased in shadow. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell the figure was looking at me. Me and Frodo.

The laughter of drunken men filled the hair. Several people stared at us or more specifically me.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo reassured Sam.

"Get out of my way." Merry said as he pushed through the crowd with a huge tankard filled to the top in his hands.

"What's that?" Pippin asked his cousin as he sat down at the table.

"This my friend, is a pint." Merry replied.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." Pippin said as he rushed off towards the bar.

Sighing, I shook my head in exasperation. Men and their drinking. That was something that hasn't changed over the ages.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at us since we arrived." Sam pointed out to Frodo as he gestured to the figures direction. I turned my head back towards the stranger keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo asked the innkeeper.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are — wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." replied the innkeeper.

"Strider." Frodo whispered to himself.

Strider I recognized his name. When Gandalf was missing those seventeen years he requested a man of the name of Strider to look for the creature Gollum. I gazed straight at the Striders face when the light from his pipe showed the figures eyes. They were gray. It was him.

I got to my feet and took the first step towards the figure when a sharp pain radiated from my shoulder reminding me of my wound. Ambar glowed lightly as it tried to help eliminate the Nazgul's poison from the wound. But I knew it would only be able to stop the poison from spreading too quickly. The first time I was lucky but it seems that luck had run out.

Limping I approached the figure slowly. Then sat down in front of him and we exchanged glances. He leaned toward me and held out his hand. I took that as the sign to move forward. I sniffed his hand and his scent filled my nose. It smelled like the wind and earth. He reached forward and patted me on the head.

"_I have heard of you from Gandalf, you are the wolf Aear."_

I looked into his eyes and nodded. This seemed to shock him. It was then he realized I was not an ordinary wolf.

"Baggins!" Pippins voice snapped me out of my daze. I snapped my head towards his voice whining in alarm.

"Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Pippin continued on.

In the corner of my eye I caught sight of Strider sitting up his attention caught in the conversation.

Frodo was running towards Pippin, "Pippin!" he cried as he grabbed Pippin's shoulder.

"Steady on, Frodo!"

Frodo slipped and the ring went flying into the air. As it fell to the ground the ring slipped onto Frodo's finger causing him to disappear. I tensed up instantly. I could feel the evils power surge the second the ring slipped onto Frodo's finger. I followed the scent of the evil. It ended up right in front of me and the Strider.

Frodo reappeared in front of us. Strider grabbed his shoulder "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mister 'Underhill'!" Strider whispered to him as he pushed Frodo up the stairs with me at his side.

He opened the door and pushed Frodo in. He stumbled and fell and then jumped to his feet while I sat in the corner and stayed out of the way.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked Strider as he looked at me in confusion, probably wondering why I wasn't mauling Strider beyond recognition right now.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Strider advised Frodo basically saying the very words I have wanted to tell Frodo since the beginning.

"I carry nothing!"

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." Strider told Frodo as he walked to the window and pinched out the candles and threw his hood back revealing his face. He had shoulder black hair and grey eyes with a dignified face.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked him fearfully.

"Are you frightened?" he asked Frodo.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The door flung open causing Strider to draw his sword and I jumped to my feet growling as I revealed my fangs.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam cried with his fists in front of him flanked by Merry and Pippin. I sighed in relief as I returned to my original position and watched the scene once again unfold since I couldn't even join in the conversation.

Sighing Strider sheathed his sword, "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." He advised Frodo.

I sat at the bottom of the bed looking at Strider when pain shot through my shoulder. I whimpered as I licked the wound capturing the ranger's attention.

He came to my side and put his hand on my head as he examined my shoulder.

He gestured me to follow him as he walked towards his bag.

"_I take it that you were injured by one of the dark riders, I know that you're not the average wolf I can sense it. If only you could talk and tell me everything," _he talked to me as I nodded. He looked into my eyes, he then bandaged my shoulder. He then caught sight of Ambar that was hanging around my neck. He examined the ring with his fingers. It was then Ambar sprang to life and we were connected. He and I stood in front of each other, and to my amazement I was in my original form. He looked at me in absolute awe. I reached my hand out to him waiting for him to take my hand, when he did I took him through my memories. Of all that happened that happened the last few days.

He then turned toward me; he then realized that I was the wolf due to my similarities.

"_Who are you?"_ he asked me.

"_Malina, but please since I'm stuck in that wolf form call me Aear._

"_What happened to you," he asked me._

I smiled at him silently and showed him my final memory as an elf.

Then we were back in the small room. He looked at me in wonderment when suddenly a noise shocked us out of our little world.

We both looked out the window as the riders entered the inn. Then we heard screeching when they realized that they were tricked waking the hobbits from their sleep.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider explained.

* * *

**Well there you go. Another chapter completed for you all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**I'm going out of town tomorrow but I promise you all that I will update soon.**

**See you all soon!**


	11. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while. I've been thinking about making some changes in the story.

Instead of having my character be a wolf I've been thinking about changing that and make her a white tiger because I actually feel that being a cat sort of suits her character. Also I believe with her being a tiger would be like she's this rare almost extinct creature that everyone believes to have become extinct at least that would be the way I would write it if I do indeed redo this story. Which, I also want to rewrite the story a little bit.

I've started a poll about this so I can get all of your opinions.

Anyway if I do change my character to a character this is what she would look like as a tiger.

I have the pictures of what my character would look like on my profile along with the poll so take a look.

If you read the info underneath the picture you'll see why I want to change my character into a tiger.

So please go to my poll and vote and tell me what you think.

Thanks!

See you soon!


End file.
